Kindergarten Cop
by Vanilla Twist
Summary: Ron Weasley- auror undercover as a - Kindergarten teacher? R/H H/G
1. Default Chapter

Title: Kindergarten Cop

Author: Vanilla Twist

Rating PG-13

DISCLAIMER/ Authors Note- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS AND ETC. (Sniffle)  I don't ever fully own my plotline (see the movie Kindergarten Cop)  I just own…NOTHING (sobs hysterically) if you recognize it, then it doesn't belong to me.  (Sob)  I love Snuffles! (sob) 

Prologue: Mademoiselle Houdini 

Saint Valentine's Day 1999

            Pacing the length of his living room, Ron Weasley ran through his mental checklist. 

"Candles, dinner, flowers, speech, and ring." He muttered fingering the ring bow in his pocket.  "Ok, everything's ready." 

He looked down at his muggle watch, (a gift from Hermione at Christmas) and stopped dead.  It was quarter past seven.  She was late.  Sure it was only five minutes, but Hermione-Punctuality-Is-My-Middle-Name-Granger was always on time, in fact she was usually fifteen minutes early for everything.

"Maybe the Floo Network's backed up." He thought as he resumed his pacing.  

Minutes ticked by.  He checked his watch again.  Twenty-five after.  

"Where the hell is she?" He muttered walking into the kitchen to reheat alfredo sauce and fettuccini (Hermione's favorite).

After the sauce was warmed he checked hi watch again. Hermione was forty minutes late.  He slumped back into a chair, subconsciously running his thumb across the edge of the ring box. A

A sudden thought struck him causing his heart to drop.  Maybe she wasn't coming.  

"Maybe Ferret boy came back for seconds." A nasty voice in the back of his head sounded.  "They did seem awfully close at Lavender's New Year's Party."

"She was drunk."  He muttered out loud.  "They didn't do anything anyway."

"Then why does he still call her?" The voice argued. 

"Oh Just shut up!" He yelled aloud.  

The flames burned blue as a very distressed Hermione Granger appeared before him.  Ron leapt to his feet.

"What the hell kept you?" He blurted out rudely. 

Hermione gave him a look that would have sent Lord Voldemort himself screaming like a little girl far away from her.  She collapsed into an armchair, choosing to ignore the question. 

"What's for dinner?" She asked eyes still menacing as though warning Ron that if he had half a brain he'd drop it.  Obviously he didn't. 

"Where were you?"  He pressed anxiously.

"Its none of your concern Ronald Weasley!" She snapped back curtly.  "Just drop it."

"You expect me not to worry when the woman who is normally EARLY for everything shows up forty-five minutes late?" He was practically shouting now.  

"I'm a big girl now Ron." Hermione snapped at him.  "I don't need to be tracked down like a child for being a little late."

"A LITTLE?" Ron roared incredulously.  "Try almost an hour!"

"So what! I misplaced the Floo Powder."  She screamed back at him.  

"Why don't I believe that?" He asked sarcastically.  "Why ever wouldn't I believe Little Miss Perfect and Organization forgot where something was?"

She was speechless.  

"Or Maybe Malfoy came around and the two of you had a nice little sh…" He was silenced by a stinging slap in the face.  

"JUST DROP IT!" Hermione sobbed falling to her knees.  "PLEASE!"

As she wept at his feet, Ron mentally slapped himself. (Which did wonders to his self esteem lol) He too sat on the floor gathering the weeping woman in his arms.

"Mione. I'm sorry.  So sorry." He murmured into her hair. "I know you'd never…especially not with Ferret Face."

She only cried harder.  

"Mione, please. Please don't hate me.  Please.  I wouldn't be able to live if you did. I love you." He finished weakly.  

She looked up at him.  

"I love you, too." She whispered sniffling. "I forgive you." She said eyes downcast.  

He kissed her forehead.  "I really don't deserve you."  

She sighed into the fabric of his shirt.  "If you only knew." 

"Are you hungry?" he asked after a few minutes.  

  (A/N  -- Typical Ron to think of food at a sweet mushy moment! HONESTLY)

            "Sure." She sighed looking slightly green at the thought of food, but she smiled. "That sounds great."

            Ron grinned at her before he ran into the kitchen to get the fettuccini Alfredo (yum!).  Hermione wandered into the dining room and gasped.  There was a big bouquet of purple roses in a vase in the middle of the table and a single red rose above her plate.  He had enchanted the ceiling to look like a clear night sky with fireworks silently exploding across it.  She could smell the Alfredo sauce and smiled.  He really went all out this year.  

            Ron returned levitating a large tray before him with two plates of Alfredo covered fettuccini noodles.  Placing them on the table he turned and gave her a nervous smile.  

            "Do you like it?" He asked turning pink in the ears.  

            "Love it." She replied breathlessly.  

            They both stood in awe, Hermione because Ron did all this for her and Ron because she liked it.

            "Well." Ron coughed breaking the silence.  "Lets eat."

            They both sat and enjoyed a surprisingly pleasant meal, both desperately trying to forget the awkward start of the evening.  

            After dinner, Hermione volunteered to do the dishes, (much to Ron's relief) and Ron sat, looking anxious as he waited for her before the fire.  He took the ring box from his pocket, desperately wishing he could have afforded a better one, maybe one with a diamond.    What if she didn't like it?  What if she said no?

            "Ron?" Hermione's voice snapped him back to reality.  "What's in that box?"

"Too late now." He thought hastily trying to hide the box, "But I can try."

"What box?" he asked feigning innocence.

"The one under the coffee table." 

"I don't see a box!" He replied covering it with his foot.  

"Ron!" Hermione started impatiently. 

"Hermione!" He Mimicked.

Hermione stormed over to the coffee table wrestling Ron's foot from the box.  She grabbed it, opened it and gasped.  

"Ron." She whispered.  "Oh Ron." 

"Hermione I know it's not much, but it's the best I could afford.  I can't offer you much and I mean I'd understand if you say no… but I love you and…" Ron trailed off at the tears in her eyes.  

"Ron." She started again.  "I do."

He froze, waiting for his brain to make sense of what she had just said.  When he finally (after three seconds) relized what she said He pulled her into his embrace, laughing.

"I'm glad that's over."  He murmured into her hair. Her shoulders shook.  She turned her head towards him, tears streaming down her face and he kissed them away, before finally pulling her into long passionate kiss.  

"Do you…" He panted pulling away first.  

She crushed her lips against his in response to the unanswered question.  

                                    ~Authors Note~

                                    I don't write smut and steamy stuff sorry.

                                    Trying to keep this PG-13 people.

            The next morning Ron rolled over and immediately noticed that he was alone.  

            "Did I sleep that late?"  He muttered checking his alarm clock.  It was only seven thirty.  He rolled out of bed and crawled into the shower.  

            After his shower, he sleepily staggered into the kitchen.  Pouring himself a bowl of Lucky Charms, he wondered where Hermione was.  He stopped suddenly spilling milk all over the counter.  

            She must have left a note! It would be un-Hermione-like to just leave.  He desperately searched his house.  After not finding anything more than her grocery list, he figured she had gone home for a bit, then with a POP he apperated to Hermione Granger's Apartment.  

            The first thing Ron noticed as he landed in his girlfriend's living room, was that whoever was there last left in a hurry.  The furniture was moved, dishes were in the sink and clothes were strewn everywhere.  He sank onto the sofa in defeat, and head in his hands he began to cry softly.  

            "She's gone." He whispered.  "She's really gone."

            A "MEOW" came from an uncertain-looking Rowena.  "MEOW"

            "Where's Hermione?" Her eyes seemed to ask.  "Where's my breakfast?"

            "Rowena."  Ron whispered the name like a prayer. "Did she leave a note for me?"

            The cat bounded away from the room, coming back with a piece of crumpled parchment.  

             "Thanks." Said Ron gratefully scratching behind her ears. Opening the parchment, he read;

My Dearest Ron,

You don't know how hard it is for me 

to do this.  To put down on paper

what I plan to do. Don't go looking

for me, I've made myself untraceable. 

You deserve so much better than me Ron.

You could do so much better. Please don't

hate me. In your possession, I'm leaving my wand 

and also Rowena. You are both a great man

and friend.  I'll never forget you.

Love From,

Hermione

            Ron jumped up, ran to the fireplace, and throwing in some powder screamed "Percy Weasley!" at the flames. 

            His brother's secretary's face appeared in the fire immediately.  "Minister of Magic's Office, Gloria speak…Oh! Hello Ron!"

            "Percy! Where is Percy?" He cried hysterically. 

            "Minister! You're brother is…" Gloria called toward a door behind her.  

            "Thank you Gloria.  Hello Ron." Percy's face appeared beside his green-eyed secretary.  

            "Hermione's Gone!" Ron half shouted.  "Dammit Perce! I need to find her!" 

            "Ron! Where are you?" Percy asked, worry lines deepening on his handsome face.  "Stay where you are.  I'll send a team."

            "Harry! Get Harry!" He yelled hoarsely.  

            "Calm down Ron." Percy said before disappearing from the fire.  

            "MEOW!" came impatiently from Rowena who was desperately trying to get Ron's attention.  

            "Not Now Cat!" Ron hissed impatiently, pacing before the fire.  Rowena meowed again.  "What?" Ron snapped at the poor cat.  Then noticing a glint of gold inside her mouth he softly asked, "What have you got there Ro?" 

            "Oh Hermione." He breathed as the cat dropped a small sapphire ring at his feet.

            There was a series of audible POPS as Percy Weasley, Harry Potter and a team of assorted Ministry workers apparated around him.

            "She's been gone awhile." Harry said, observing the apartment.  "What happened Ron?"

            "She left." Ron replied dully, fingering the ring.      

            "Do you have any idea how to find her?" Percy asked Harry quietly.

            "Ron laughed Bitterly.  "Don't bother.  He said flatly. 

            "Why not?" Harry asked surprised.  

            "She doesn't want to be found." Ron said in the same monotone, wearing a hardened expression. "She's gone." He repeated before disapperating with Rowena and the engagement ring.  

~~~~~~~~~~~End Prologue~~~~~~~~~~

                                                            Author's Note

            Aww! Poor Ron.  All right now all of you stop, scroll down to that wonderful little submit review button and tell me what you think! Please?  CONSTRUCTIVE flames welcome.  

                            Sugar quills and fluffy plots,

                                            Vanilla Twist


	2. Partners and Unexpected Assignments

Author's Note:

Sorry about the delay.  I really meant to post this chapter but I JUST got around to typing it.  Here's Chapter One.  It's set five years after the first posting.  Ron's about 25 and Ginny's around 24. All my love goes out to my fantastic reviewers!

Chapter One ----- Unexpected Assignments and a New Partner?

            Ron Weasley groaned at the stack of paperwork on his desk.  Normally his partner Agent Amelia Connors would deal with documenting their missions, but Agent Connors is now "beyond the veil" after their last mission.

He pulled up the first page of the complicated Lestrange File and began filling everything out about the case and Agent Connors's death. It was a horrible boring mess, and he couldn't help but allow his mind to wander to who his new partner might be.  His head of department, Harry Potter (yes, the Harry Potter- The boy who lived, Auror Extraordinaire, Ron's best friend and etc.) had yet to contact him about it.  Though he did hint that Ron might be getting a huge overseas case. 

Ron shook his head and started back on the Lestrange File. 

2 Hours of Paperwork Later

He had just finished writing about Agent Connors death by beheading when his office door flew open.  He looked up to see his little sister Ginny Weasley bound through the door and plunk down behind Agent Connors's desk.

"Hello Ronnie Dear!" She chirped putting her feet up on the desk.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, slightly annoyed by her smirk and for calling him Ronnie.

"Ron! I see you've met your new partner!" Harry's voice came from the doorway.  "Agent Weasley, meet Agent Weasley."

Ginny beamed at Harry and Ron gaped like a fish out of water.

"A pleasure Agent Weasley." She said in mock seriousness.  "I look forward to working with you."

She burst out laughing. Ron glared.

"Calm yourself Gin." He said icily, still glaring at the giggling woman before him.  She stopped immediately.

"Alright." Said Harry smiling at Ginny.  "In this folder, you will find your newest case.  Agent Weasley…"

Ginny interrupted him. "Look Harry, drop the Agent Weasley stuff okay?"

"We have received word of a lose ex-death eater.  We aren't completely positive of his identity as of right now, this death eater is breaking into muggle childcare facilities and murdering the children by the dozens." Harry paused, solemnly as Ginny's audible gasp echoed throughout the office.  "Our intelligence services claim that he's searching for a certain child.  We have reason to believe that the child's mother is a witch and we must find them before we can stop this maniac!"

Ron leaned back in his chair calmly taking notes as Harry continued.

"We have been able to target where we believe the next target is.  The child, following the pattern would be around five or six years old.  We will place some of our best aurors around the local schools. You will be stationed at St. Catherine's Primary School."

"Where's that?"  Ron cut in quietly. 

"Sacramento, California, in the United States."  Harry responded.

"How will we get access to the school to find the child?" Ginny asked.

"I've already taken care of that."  Harry answered. "Virginia, you will become Ms. White, the new Kindergarten teacher at Saint Catherine's.  Ron, you'll be acting as her researcher and protection, in case…"

Harry looked down embarrassed.  Ron just groaned inwardly. Thinking of all of the new paperwork he'd have to do in America. 

"Everything else is here in the file."  Harry smiled faintly then turned to Ginny, winking. "Don't worry, I'll be checking up on you, a lot."

"When do we leave?" Ron asked trying to ignore his sister's blush.

"Tomorrow morning." Harry answered lightly.  "I've given you both the rest of the day off to prepare."

He turned to leave but stopped halfway to the door.  "Oh! And Ginny, I've made the reservations for seven tonight at the Foxworth Inn.  It's black tie."

And with that he left, shutting the door behind him.

"What was that about?"  Ron asked, trying not to sound interested.

"You heard him."  Ginny raised her chin in defiance.  "He's taking me out for dinner tonight.  He also would like you to come."  She smiled uncertainly. "He met up with a pretty girl from Hogwarts and she's interested in a reunion with a certain tall, handsome red-headed auror."

"No." Ron said firmly.  "I am NOT going."

He picked up the new file and crammed it into his bag. 

"Please Ron." Ginny begged.  "It'd be good for you to get out again." 

He crammed the Lestrange files into the bag, ignoring her.

"Ron! It's not healthy to totally avoid human interaction this long."  She snapped.  "Mum said…"

"So now you're talking about me, huh?"  Ron roared, flinging his bag onto the desk, unsettling the picture frame propped on the edge. It fell with a crash, the glass shattering.  Before Ron had the chance to move, Ginny had snatched it up with her seeker's reflexes. 

She looked closely at the photograph of a young woman with frizzy brown hair and warm cinnamon eyes.  She was dressed in a graduation robe, holding her Hogwarts diploma.  Ginny looked up at her brother, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. 

"Oh, Ron!" She sighed.

"Don't." Ron ordered voice low and dangerous.  "Just give it back."

She handed the picture over to him, and he shoved it into his bag. 

"We're just so worried about you."  Ginny started again.  Ron continued shoving papers into the sack, and began humming an old Weird Sister's tune.  "Oh My God Ron!"  She snapped forcing him to look down at her.  "It's been nearly six years! Stop doing this to yourself and come to dinner!" 

He looked down to the floor.

"I'll floo over at six to make sure that you are ready." She continued, looking remarkably like her mother.

And with that, Ginny Weasley picked up her briefcase and skipped out into the corridor.  Ron scowled at the door and growling, hurled a large carriage clock from his desk against the wall and watched it shatter.  Then he stormed from the office, muttering, "_REPAIRO!"_ over his shoulder.  Once he was out of the building, Ron Weasley disapperated with a POP.

Ron woke up on his couch several hours later with his sister repeatedly poking him, screeching, "If you don't get your lazy ass off this couch we'll be late for dinner!" 

He sat up, took a good long look at her outfit and hairstyle before saying, "with hair like that, you could pass for Snape in a dress."  Ginny slapped him before ordering him off to take a shower. 

By the time he had finished showering and was dressed, Ginny had let her hair down and removed the gel from it.  She was fixing up her makeup when she caught sight of her brother in the doorway. 

"Ron."  She whined, exasperated.  "Ron.  You can't wear that!"

Ron stopped, offended.  Granted his dress robes were second hand (the one's Fred and George had given him when he was fifteen) at least they weren't maroon and lacy.

"Ron…You can't wear those."  Ginny groaned in frustration. 

"Why Not?"  Ron asked, personally, he liked the color. 

"Because the Foxworth Inn is a _MUGGLE_ place!"  Ginny started.  "You have to wear a suit and tie, _MUGGLE_ clothes!"

Ginny grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him into his bedroom, throw open the closet and begin pulling things out like a madwoman.

"Why do I have to go?"  Ron asked her, a whine lacing his voice.  "Why?"

"Because I told Harry, whom told Eloise that you'd be there."  Ginny rambled.  "AHA! Here it is!"

"Eloise Midgen?" Ron choked out.  "You're trying to set me up with a Hufflepuff?"

"She's quite nice.  And what's wrong with Hufflepuff?"  Ginny said, holding out the suit Ron had worn to Charlie and Mary's wedding.  "Put that on."

He looked at her pointedly and she glared back.  "Ronald Weasley!  If you don't put that suit on this instant…"

"I will", Ron said, fighting back the urge to laugh.  "When you leave me to change."

"Oh!" Ginny blushed.  "Sorry Ron."

As soon as she left, Ron frowned down at the suit.  It was boring ad black. The shirt his sister had picked out was plain white.  He pulled out his wand and quietly muttered a spell over the clothes.  When he was satisfied, he pulled on the suit. 

He heard a loud POP from the kitchen that indicated Harry's arrival.  Taking a last look in the mirror (who whistled approvingly at him) he strode out into the kitchen.

The sight of his sister and boss/best friend in a fervent lip lock did nothing to improve his attitude about tonight's outing.  He cleared his throat loudly. 

"Ron!"  Ginny chirped.  "Eloise will meet us at the Inn."

Harry smiled as Ginny wiped the bright red lipstick off his face (spit wash of course).  "Gets more like your mum everyday." He chuckled. 

She stuck her tongue out at Harry and punched him playfully. 

"We should get going."  She said, checking the clock above the stove, that was seconds away from pointing to, _YOU'RE LATE_.

With three loud _POP_'s they disapperated.

They arrived outside a large brick building with a sign that read: Foxworth Inn- Elegant Dining/ Catering/ Cocktails.

             "Ready?" Harry asked, lacing Ginny's arm through his.

            "NO!" Ron answered doing a quick one-eighty and attempting to walk away.  He didn't get very far before he collided with something quite solid and knocked it backwards.

            "Watch it!" The something, who was actually a someone, snapped irritably.

            "Sorry,"  Ron muttered extending a hand to the person on the ground. 

            "Well! I should say so…" the person, who happened to be a woman, said indignantly then, she looked up at him.  "Ron! Ron Weasley?" She shrieked before pulling him into an enthusiastic hug. 

            Ron just stared at this odd woman.  She was shorter than him by a head. (Not like his Mione whose hair tickled his chin when he held her).  She had straight, shoulder length blonde hair (Not like Hermione's whose was long, curly and a few shades lighter than the milk chocolate frogs she'd "scold him" for eating because they'd rot your teeth.)   When she pulled back, he saw her eyes, nearly the same shade as Hermione's (but they didn't hold the Hermione Granger Twinkle).  Overall, she was a beautiful woman and the red gown she wore perfectly accented her curves.  (But personally he preferred brunettes that looked like, acted like and were Hermione Granger).

            "Elle!"  Ginny squealed, running to hug the blonde.  "You look so great!"

            Ginny glared at Ron who was gaping like a fish. 

            "I see you've met the git."  Ginny stated.

            "Git? I don't see a git? Just a charming man."

            "Hey guys, we should get going now."  Harry said from behind them. 

            Ginny again laced her arm through Harry's and Eloise looked pointedly at Ron who sighed to himself before leading her into the restaurant.

            They were led to a grand dining room full of happy, chattering people dressed in ridiculously rich clothes. 

            Their table was luckily away from the chatter of the middle but far off in a corner.  Ginny and Harry were immediately engaged in conversation, leaving Ron and Eloise to their own.

            "So." Eloise started with a grin.  "Is that how you always meet women?  Knocking them off their feet?" 

            "I don't really get out that often." Ron muttered disinterestedly. 

            "Well then…what exactly do you do in the auror wing?" She tried again.  "Harry mentioned something about the Lestrange case."

            _"Business."_Ron thought, _"I can handle this."_

             "I go undercover to investigate certain individuals.  Take the Lestrange case, now that you brought it up, I went under as a home interior decorator to get Anthony Lestrange locked up like his mother.  He became quite smitten with Amelia, however and…" He broke off at her yawn.  "Well, what do you do?"

            "Oh Sorry!" she apologized.  "I model for _Witch Weekly_'s fashion column.  Recently I did a number for _Calendar Girl_.  Do you get that?  No, you don't appear the type.  But its okay." This time it was he that stifled the yawn.

            After a few more stabs at conversation, Ron was once again beginning to wonder why he had let Ginny talk him into this.  The food was way overrated, as well as the company, with Hermione he could just listen to her talk for hours.  With Eloise, it was like sitting through another one of Binns's classes at Hogwarts.  Ginny and Harry were engaged in songfest 2000 and Eloise was conversing with an elderly woman (who, Ron noted looked suspiciously like Mundungus Fletcher).   

            "You know," he said aloud.  "I think I need some air."

            As he stood to leave, Eloise said, "You know, I think I'll come too."

            Ron shrugged, threw some muggle money down on the table and walked out the door and into the cool night air.  Eloise behind him.  They walked in silence, she a step behind until they reached the Foxworth Rose Gardens.

            Ron stopped, staring blankly at the roses.  Eloise sighed. 

            "They're quite lovely, aren't they?" She asked.

            "Yeah," He said in complete reference to the flowers.  "They're nice."

             "Ginny told me." She said softly, putting a slim hand on his arm.  "She told me all about Hermione."

            "My sister should learn to keep her mouth shut."  Ron growled, shrugging her comforting hand away. 

            "That's what I said about Dennis."  She said with a small smile.  "He roped me into coming tonight."

            "Dennis?" Ron asked curiously. 

            "Dennis Creevey." She said weakly. "Collin was my fiancé.  He was the photographer for _Witch Weekly_, up until about a year ago."

            There was silence, broken only by the chirping of crickets.  Ron just stared off at the sky as Eloise wiped away her tears. 

            "What happened?" Ron whispered gently, looking at her for the first time since they entered the garden. 

            "He was killed." She said quietly. "A muggle motorbike accident." 

            They sat in silence a while longer.

            "They were her favorite."  Ron whispered, gazing into a bush of beautiful violet roses.  "I miss her so much."

            "I miss Colin all the time." She sniffled.

            "Its eleven o'clock. We should be going."  Ron said softly. 

            "Yes." She nodded.  "It was nice to see you again Ron."

            "Yeah, you too." He said turning to leave.

            Eloise suddenly spoke, "I don't think I'm ready for this whole meet new people thing.  It's just…"

            "Too soon."  Ron finished for her.  "I understand.  It's the same for me." 

            "Well, bye." And with a final stunning smile, she disapperated.

            Ron stared blankly at the purple roses again.  Then, nodded as though he had finally decided something, and with a gentle tug, he plucked a flower from the bush and disapperated, rose in hand. 

Author's note:

            Hey! I'm back at last.  Summertime means fiction time.  I cross my heart that I will update soon! Read and Review please!

Now for a note to my reviewers:

Thank you soo much and I hope you come back for more!

 Martino, Ms. Sawyer, GinnyROxMysox, Britania, LadyMcbeth, FreakyFaerie, Ginger Twist, Twist, strayct, Ely-baby, ER, SlapMeSilly, Topaz Waters, desiqueen, Melissa Adams (special thanks to you!) and Andromeda Black (thanks for getting me back on track with this story).  Thanks so much. 

Read/Review/Flame/ whatever

                                                Love,

                                         Vanilla Twist


End file.
